


The First Time Timmy met Donald’s Ex

by adafrog



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Time Timmy met Donald’s Ex<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Donald Strachey Mysteries<br/>Pairing: Donald/Timmy<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Summary: Why the name Frederick Markham affects Timmy so much. Second challenge response for First Times because you made me. ;)<br/>Feedback is warm cookies and milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Timmy met Donald’s Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequal to Three Times Donald Listened to Timmy, and the First Time Timmy really Understood  
> AKA: Whatever Timmy wants, Timmy gets
> 
> Written in 2007.

Timmy walked into the bar and paused, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He was meeting Donald here after work, but had been detained by the Senator, so was going to be the late one for once. He looked around, once again admiring the decor. He and Donald enjoyed coming here, and it wasn't just because it was where they had met. The crazy tiki decorations, the nightly jazz, and the perfect martinis brought them here at least twice a week. 

Finally spotting Donald at the bar, Timmy almost started toward him before noticing another man standing next to him. A very ruggedly handsome man, the kind of man Timmy would have imagined Donald with, if he had imagined him with someone else. He was standing altogether too close to Donald, and as he leaned even closer to speak, Timmy suddenly felt very tired. He had just decided to leave when Donald spotted him. Caught, Timmy slowly made his way to the bar.

Smiling as Timmy walked up, Donald wrapped an arm around him, and kissed his temple. "Hi, honey." 

Giving Donald a tight smile, Timmy looked from him to the other man, who he suddenly recognized as the District Attorney. Surprised, he glanced back at Donald just as he started the introductions.

"Timmy, this is an old friend of mine, Frederick Markham. Frederick, this is my boyfriend, Timothy Callahan."

Frederick smiled companionably, and held out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Timothy. I've heard a lot about you," he finished, nodding at Donald.

Timmy shook his hand, giving both men another tight smile. "Oh?" He queried, looking straight at Donald. "That's interesting."

Frederick laughed, looking between Timmy and Donald. "Don't worry, it's all good, I assure you."

Adjusting his glasses, Timmy gave Donald another tight smile, then turned to Frederick. "I'm afraid to say I haven't heard anything at all about you." 

Becoming more uncomfortable, Frederick sighed, then shook his head at Donald. "Donald, it's been nice talking to you again, but I'd better go-I see my date has appeared." He turned to Timmy, "And it's been a pleasure to meet you, Timothy. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances." And with that, he made his way across the room to a handsome man seated at a table.

After a few minutes of quiet, Donald caressed Timmy's side, then pulled him closer. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Timmy glanced at Donald. "He's an old friend?" He carefully asked.

"Yeah," Donald answered slowly.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be good friends with the District Attorney." Timmy still wouldn't look at Donald.

Frowning, Donald stiffened slightly, but answered. "We met when I was still new to the area, and he was an assistant DA in change of dealing with new private investigators."

Sparing a sulky glance for where Frederick had gone, he grumbled, "He's very handsome."

Shaking his head, Donald gave Timmy a tight squeeze. "Oh, Timmy. It was a long time ago, and it never worked as anything other than friends for us." He kissed Timmy's forehead. "No one is as perfect for me as you are, Timmy." Gently grasping Timmy's chin, he brought it up so he could look in Timmy's eyes. "Got that?"

Feeling a little foolish, but a lot reassured, Timmy nodded, and let Donald kiss him. 

Finally pulling away, Timmy took a seat at the bar. "So," he said, adjusting his glasses, and putting on his best ‘in control’ face. 

Pulling a stool next to Timmy, Donald sat down, smiling to himself. "Oh Timmy," he muttered to himself, "you are one of a kind." Ignoring Timmy's questioning look, he rubbed his back, "So, how was your day?"  
Tags:


End file.
